percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Epivíosi Games
Yes! I am finally starting this! I am happy....Anyway, it's a Percy Jackson/Hunger Games crossover. This is just a prequel to the series, even though it takes place after the other books. It will be sad. Very sad. Depressingly sad. So...yeah. I may or may not be using guest stars in this one! I'll decide that later. -Hazel Rated PG-13 for violence, gore, and language. Note: The Heroes of Olympus series never happened. Warning: If you have not read the Hunger Games, I warn you that you may not get some things. This is Camp Half-blood based, but much of it I use HG type of things. So....yeah. Chapter 1 Some say this hell started because of Hermes. Why didn't he just answer his son's prayers? Be a good father? Then the war never would've started, and this never would've happened. Others say it's because the gods want to "keep us safe" and "make sure we're never cursed by the Titans again." Those people are either drunk or living rich on Olympus. Me? I say it's because the gods are scared of their own children and want something "enteraining" to watch while we clean up the mess they started. Alright, that's not completely true. I know for a fact that my mother and some of the other gods thought this was the most foolish, stupidest, and cruelest thing they could do! Sadly, blood-shedding and power-loving immortals outnumbered them greatly. What I'm talking about? The Epiviosi Games, Camp Half-blood's cruel, televised fight to the death. My eyes open and I stare at the ceiling. The cabin seems colder then usual. It's always like that on the Reaping. All the cabins are. I look under my own bed and see my sister, Julia, still asleep. That's a surprise. We grew up together, and she had nightmares easily. This was a day when almost everyone had nightmares. I climb down off my bunk, grab my brush, and go into the cabin's bathroom. My dark hair looks like a rat's nest, and my olive skin is paler than usual. My grey eyes have dark circles under them. I sigh. Maybe I can borrow some things from the Aphrodite cabin. On the day of the Reaping, everyone has to look all neat and pretty since it's a "special" occasion and broadcast all over the demigod world. Olympus, Camp, the Underworld, Poseiden's Kingdom, that Greek food place down in Brooklyn, you name it. Anything to do with demigods. I pull my hair up, change into jeans and a Camp t-shirt, and head over to the Aphrodite cabin. Just as I'm about to knock, Jackie opens the door. "Oh, hey Soph! Come to borrow some makeup?" Jackie's sixteen, like me, with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She's actually pretty nice, but she's a big freak on how she looks and beauty sleep and all that, so it surprised me she was up at 5:30 in the morning. "Um, yes, actually." I say, blinking. She smirked. "Surprised to see me up? Yes, yes, I tried to get back to sleep, but no, I've had to get up three times to answer the door for makeup orders because I'm closest. No doubt there will be dozens more." She sighed and dissapeared for a moment into her cabin, then came back out with a pink makeup bag. "Here, for you and your sister. And good luck!" she said, then closed the door. I walk back to my cabin to find it empty. Julia's probably out walking, thinking things over. Alot of campers do that on this day. The door to the girl's bathroom in my cabin opens, and out comes Ruth, the cabin counseler. She's wearing jeans and a t-shirt, and her red hair is wet. "Hey," she says. "Julia's out by the lake." I nod. "I figured she'd be out walking. Where's everyone else?" She sighed. "Getting ready, walking, you never know on the Reaping. For all we know, someone might have... you know...." I nod, looking away. At least four campers commit suicide every year because of the Games. Either right before or right after. And the gods did nothing about it. Last year, I almost did. But I couldn't leave Julia behind. That would be cruel, especially knowing next year she could possibly be a tribute. "I better get ready. See you at breakfest." I tell her. She nods and leaves the cabin. I go to my trunk and grab my Reaping outfit: a knee length blue dress with a silvery trim. Then I go into the bathroom, take my shower, and curl my long hair. Then I do my makeup (barely, just enough to make the circles under my eyes and the zit on my chin dissapear.) I open the bathroom door and see five of my sibings, including Julia and Ruth, in the cabin. They're all ready except Julia, who has her outfit (a red and orange skirt and top) on and only needs her hair and stuff done. I help her with her hair and she does her own make up. By then the rest of my siblings are here- four girls, including myself, and five boys. After the war and after Chiron started sending saytrs everyone to collect demigods (because of Percy Jackson and the gods' promise to help their kids) I think the highest amount of demigods in the Athena cabin was around twenty. Now, because of the Games, that number has decreased greatly, and only because of Keepers do we have as many Athena campers as we do. "Alright, Athena campers!" Ruth said. "We all know the drill. If your name is called, keep your head high. We all hate this, some more then others, I know. But we all have to stay strong. Keep our humanity. And we must remember, our mother did not agree to this, as well as many other gods! We have to remember that some of the gods care." Ruth always gives us a speech before the Reaping. She's been counseler three years, since Malcolm was killed in the Games. This year was her last at camp, and next fall she'd be going to collage. I hoped her name wouldn't be called; she didn't deserve it. Then again, no one did. We got into a line and marched down to the ampitheter. It was split into fourteen sections-the first twelve being the Olympian gods, and the last two being the minor gods plus Hades' children, the thirteenth for guys and the fourteenth for girls. The last two were just the replacement demigods-when there was a spot that needed to be filled in the twelve sections, they would draw a name from the other, newer cabins. And there were always at least three spots open-both spots for Hera's cabin and one for Artemis. The sections were in two rows, evens on the left and odds on the right. We marched into the sixth section and stood in two lines, boys in one and girls in the other, and standing in order from youngest to oldest. I looked around the ampitheter. About half of the sections were filled, and the stands, which consisted of satyrs, nature spirits, and demigods who weren't between twelve and eighteen, were also beginning to fill up. I glanced at my watch. Five minutes. Standing on stage were Chiron, Mr. D, and last year's Victor, Lisa Frost, daughter of Hermes. Even from far away, you could see the dark circles under her eyes, and her vacant expression. Her long blonde hair, which was usually messy, was straightened and shiny. Everyone said she had gone insane during the Games and had only won out of sheer luck. Which, in a way, was true. The stage was decorated with red banners, flowers, and streamers. The banners said things like 'Welcome to the 6th Annual Epiviosi Games Reaping!' and, 'May the odds be ever in your favour!'. There were fourteen crystal balls in a straight line from left to right across the stage with Roman numerals on them. The first twelve, not including the eight, were split into two by a thin divider, the left side for girls and the right for boys. The eight, thirteenth, and fourteenth were bigger than the others, especially the last two. The thirteenth was for girls and the other for guys. Category:Gore Category:PG-13 Rated Story Category:Death Category:Hazelcats Category:Crossovers